Journeys Beyond
by KazeLightbringer
Summary: In a world of magic and melee combat, six strangers meet as they try to fight the evil that threatens to destroy their beloved world. A BSSMxPristonTale crossover.
1. Prologue

The sky was clad in a dark blanket, with the wind ravishing through everything in its path. The moon was giving an aura of eeriness, making everyone who was basked in the lunar light, shudder in fear. All the streets of the city of Navisko town were empty, save for the family of a lowly merchant, named Jiro.

"Faster, faster my love!" He beckoned his wife to hasten. "They are coming. We must get to safety."

His wife, Haya, was cradling a newly-born baby in her hands. The baby, a cute bundle of joy with a few blonde strands was sleeping peacefully, not aware of the danger that looms just beyond the next corner.

"I can't run anymore!" the middle-aged woman cried out in pain after stumbling over a wooden ledge. It was too dark to see where they were going. Too difficult to hide from their attackers. Too tired to run…away from the zombies of Navisko.

"Run now, Jiro. Take our daughter. Leave me be!"

Jiro was already a few steps ahead of his wife, when he heard her plead. The sun was still far from rising, and survival was vague. He shook his head as he tried to blink back the tears. **They were too far from the gate.**

"I will never leave you, Haya," he said in a sad voice as he walked towards his family. "I will die here with you."

Haya nodded grimly. "But what about our daughter?" she asked no one in particular. She knew that her husband had already given up hope.

There, they lay on the pavement, with eyes closed, holding each other hands, hugging the baby between them. They couldn't do anything anymore. They couldn't outrun the vicious monsters.

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Crawl._

_Shuffle. Crawl. Shuffle. Crawl_.

The footsteps were fast approaching; the air being slowly tainted with stink.

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Crawl._

_Shuffle. Crawl. Shuffle. Crawl._

Haya trembled in fear as she heard the zombies' growl. "Jiro, I'm scared."

The merchant suddenly stood up to her wife's surprise. He got up and took the ledge near them in his hands. Haya was shocked to see her husband's eyes filled with rage.

"Love, what are you doing…?" but it fell to deaf ears. "Jiro! What are you…" her voice trailed off when her husband rushed forward to the nearest beast, swinging the wooden stick in an awkward manner. "I'm trying to save our daughter!"

He managed to graze the zombie's arm, but he staggered backwards when _it_ scratched his chest.

"Aah!" Jiro cried out in pain, and in an instant, Haya was there by his side. "Get away, Haya. Get away!" He shoved her on the opposite direction the monsters were coming from.

He tried his best, really, to defend his family. His wife, his daughter…his daughter who had never even witnessed her first sunrise...from the hideous creatures of Navisko town.

They arrived there a few hours earlier, wanting to get refreshments for the pregnant Haya. But alas, fate seem to be against them, for just a few moments after their caravan stepped inside the hidden city of the desert, her wife began to labor for their firstborn child. And thanks to the cheery and very hospitable people of the town, their little one came out alright. He was a proud father of a healthy baby girl, one who would grow up to be a strong noble warrior, not a clumsy poor merchant like her father.

However, his image of joy was harshly shattered, when suddenly, after the sun came down and gave way to the moon, the smiling faces of the citizens of Navisko turned into sinister grins of ferocious monsters. In a split-second, the once peaceful and lively town, transformed into a dangerous and spine-chilling grave.

_Shuffle. Crawl. Shuffle._

The zombies were now all around him. He could only pray that he would be enough dinner for _them_, so that his wife would never be harmed. He bashed once. He bashed twice. But he was just a lowly merchant. He doesn't know anything about fighting.

He took all the blows. His clothes were already tattered. His body, bleeding heavily from the ambush. The monster at his back was about to drive its teeth onto his neck, when he was pushed abruptly from behind. "Jiro, look out!"

"Haya!" His eyes widened in panic as he saw his wife being devoured by the creatures, her taking his place. "No!" he screamed in anguish.

Jiro 'attacked' _them_ again. But each strike was just in vain. Then he saw a bundle of white clothe hidden neatly on a nearby bush. _My daughter…_

Without thinking twice, he sprinted towards the baby. He smiled in relief as he saw no harm had befallen the little one. But he froze in panic, as more zombies appeared in the scene.

He was surrounded once again. But he couldn't run anymore, he was breathing heavily from exhaustion and deep wounds. Jiro dropped on the ground to cover his daughter.

Death was imminent.

"Oh god, please…no…" Jiro silently prayed for a miracle to happen.

And a miracle, he was about to get…

**"Meteorite!"**

A mighty roar boomed out of nowhere, followed closely by blinding light and fiery rocks coming from the heavens above.

The ground quivered. In an instant, Navisko was clouded with dust that came from the said rocks. They were _smoking hot_, Jiro noted, as he was held witness to the agonizing carnage of the monsters before him. Slimy ooze flooded the streets where the once menacing zombies stood.

"Thank you, Lord!" he praised the sky.

"Oh no, I'm not God," a calm voice chuckled from somewhere near. Jiro blinked his eyes hard, just in time to see a tall, lean form reveal itself from the darkness.

"Greetings, my friend. My name's Fujin Tenoh, master of fire and wind magic from Pillai town," a man almost around his age kneeled in front of him. "What are you doing in the dangerous streets of Navisko town?"

The merchant relayed their story to his savior. About the journey from Ricarten…getting lost in the desert…finding refuge in Navisko…then in the end, being a sacrifice to its deep secret.

Jiro could only cry in sadness as he relayed every daunting piece of the tragedy that befell his family.

"Can you stand up?" Fujin asked the other man. Jiro shook his head, no.

"I can't. I'm too exhausted. I'm dying…" he trailed off.

But the magician shushed him, "You're not. Just sit back, I'll try to send a signal to a friend of mine who's a healer." Tenoh stood up and pointed his staff upwards.

"No, my friend. I am dying. I know it, I can feel it." Jiro, feeling his life slowly fading away, stopped Fujin, and gave him a bundle of white cloth. "I want to ask you a favor, if it's not too much to ask for," he coughed hard and blood came out of his mouth. "I…I want you…to please take care of my daughter…"

Fujin held the small baby in his arms, a cute little girl with blonde locks. He nodded his head, "It's the only thing I could to do to a comrade. I…will try to raise her like I would raise one of my own."

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter's life."

"It's nothing. I promise to take care of her."

"I have dreamt of seeing her become a priestess. But now, I know that I would never have that chance."

"Don't worry, **I will make her a priestess**. A priestess that you will be proud of."

"Yes. Thank you, once again," the merchant smiled as he whispered his last words, "Haya, I am coming…"

Suprisingly, the baby opened her eyes and cried out. Whether in pain, in grief, or in self-pity, no one would know. _Probably it's her way of saying goodbye to her parents_, the magician thought sadly.

Fujin gazed at the bright moon above as he held the baby in his hands. To some, the moon may seem beautiful. To some, it may bring peace and calmness. But to others, it brings sadness. To others, it could mean death.

"From now on, I shall call you Haruka, descendant of the Tenoh ancestry."

_May the gods forbid you to cry again under the pale blue moon…_

Author's Notes:

I re-edited this first chapter because of what Twisties said. I got your point, and I apologize for what I've done.  
So whoever you are, I express my undying gratitude for clearing up my head with cobwebs. Heh. Lol.  
Nah, seriously, thanks. :)

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
Pillai, Ricarten, Navisko, and the spell Meteorite is from the MMORPG Priston Tale.  
Everything else is fictional.


	2. Prologue II

Meanwhile, on another city across the continent, a young woman was giving birth to her second child…

"Push harder, mademoiselle!" Her doctor encouraged her further.

Miyuki Kaioh, at age 23 was a single mother, having lost her dear husband and first-born son to the 'Great War of Ruinen', an epic battle that claimed thousands of lives as a sacrifice for the safety of the future generation of Priston inhabitants.

The old physician, Bonnici, looked at her with pleading eyes. "Only a bit more, Kaioh-san."

She pushed hard, with all the strength left in her petite body. She was tired, her breath was coming to a slow pause every now and then, but she knew that she could not give up. This child was her only hope, her only family, the only link that tied her to her beloved Kenji.

_Push. PUSH. **PUSH!**_

She gave a solid thrust, and soon after, the room became drowned with the melodic voice of a very small baby with a few wavy strands of green covering her angelic face.

But Miyuki could only do so much. She felt _it_ come for her. As swift as the speed of light, _it_ came. Her life was coming to its end. She saw blood trickling from her mouth as she tried to turn her head towards the direction of the muffled crying of her daughter. She tried to plaster the best smile she could at her weak state when the doctor handed her the infant.

"She's so pretty," the nurses have all chimed in to voice out her thoughts.

Her sight was fast becoming blurry; her world was starting to get tainted with darkness. And as she felt the last ounce of her will leaving her body, she uttered three words that would forever be tormenting her damned soul.

"I'm sorry…Michiru…"

----

"What should we do to her, Monsieur Bonnici?" the oldest chambermaid, Ekhi, followed the doctor with her eyes as he paced back and forth in the living room of the Kaioh household.

He scratched his chin, deep in thought. He was an old man, and a single one, he might add. He did not know much about children, much more anything about raising one. Soon enough though, his stride halted as he turned around and met the attendant's inquiring glance.

"You've always wanted a child, right Hishiro-san?" He walked towards her with a small glee in his eyes. "I was thinking, that well, maybe you could be her guardian."

"This cute little one, here?" She held the sleeping bundle closer to her chest. Ekhi, having spent half of her life serving the Kaioh's, knew about the awful story of the _perfect couple_ of Ricarten town. Kenji Kaioh, the youngest general had married Miyuki Umiko, the one said to have been blessed with a goddess' beauty.

They made a beautiful pair, they were rich, and they were famous. They made the very stars look dull with the bright smiles on their faces, with the love radiating in their eyes. In short, they were perfect. Everyone was envious of them. Until one fateful day when death claimed the life of Kenji including their son, Li, leaving a pregnant Miyuki, sad, depressed, and all alone in their big mansion.

Without thinking twice, the maid announced her decision. "Yes, I'll take care of her."

"Good. Now bring her to her room. Let me handle Kaioh-san's remains," Bonnici's voice faltered a bit upon seeing the deceased young woman. "What a tragic tale…" he uttered softly.

_Such a tragic tale, indeed. The child lost her mother the very second she breathed her first air into her small lungs._ Ekhi fought back tears. She couldn't turn back the hands of time and save the Kaioh's. She was just a lowly old maid. No, she could not do anything about it, except to raise the green-haired newborn and love her as if she was her own daughter. She hugged little Michiru for comfort before standing up from her chair to follow the old doctor's command.

Author's Notes:

I am not abandoning this fic! Seriously, I just need a little breather from all the stories I'm writing (not just from the ones I'm posting at ff dot net).

In case you're wondering about about the nationalities, well, Ekhi is japanese, while Dr. Bonnici is french. In the Priston land, racial walls cease to exist, and people come and go from different roots. Heh.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
The towns Ricarten and Ruinen are from the MMORPG Priston Tale.


	3. Dawn of a New Day

Darkness.  
Invaders.  
Panic.  
Chaos.

'Help!'  
'Please don't kill us!'

Massacre.  
Annihilation.  
Battle.

'Run, Haruka!'

Death.

"No! Father! DON'T!"

"My daughter! Wake up!" She felt a slap upon her cheek.

Haruka was harshly pulled back from her nightmare. She squinted her eyes to look at the person in front of her. There stood Fujin, along with her cousin Rai, giving her equal gazes of concern.

"What's the matter, H? Had a wet dream?" Both father and daughter glared at her. "Sorry," she muttered. "I was just kidding. Peace y'all," Aeolus made a sign with two of her fingers.

"Father, I saw something in my dreams." Fujin sat down beside the still-shaking blonde. "There were creatures, monsters, of all sizes…they've invaded the towns and killed everyone…including you…" Haruka trailed off, resting her head in-between her hands to try and fight back the tears. "I'm scared, father."

The mage closed his eyes. He held a serious expression on his face.

"Father, what if it happens--"

"What else did you saw, Haruka?"

"Aside from the carnage?" The girl shuddered in fear. "There was a group, on which you and I belong…we tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. We got killed one by one…"

"I see."

"Father--"

"Don't worry about it, my daughter. Just take a deep breath and clear your thoughts with that horrid image. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

The man smiled and ruffled the messy golden hair of his 'daughter'. "Don't think too much about it, okay?" He turned to his niece, "As for you, young lady. I believe you need your daily dose of beauty sleep. You wouldn't want your suitors to scamper away because of eyebags, now do you?"

"Uncle…how many times do I have to tell you that I hate boys!" The two teenagers shared a knowing glance and a full smile. "But yeah, I'll be going now. I'm still dead tired from the archery contest. Night guys," Rai Aeolus stumbled a bit as she went back to her quarters.

"See you in the morning, Haruka." Fujin stood to leave his daughter's room.

"Good night, father."

"Good night."

----

_Don't worry about it, my daughter. Just take a deep breath and clear your thoughts with that horrid image. _

_It was just a dream…_

"Though I wish it would only be just that…"

The red-haired man was in a cross-sitting position in his room, meditating, asking the flames in front of him of signs about an age-old prophecy.

"Seven pillars of fire,  
Giving warmth, light, passion,  
On the heavens above.  
Heed my calling,  
Answer my questions,  
Show me what I want to see!"

The fire ignited into a large inferno, engulfing him in its arms. In an instant, Fujin Tenoh was surrounded by an orange cloud.

**Why did you summon us, keeper of the flames?**

Pardon me, my masters, for disturbing your sleep.

**What do you want to ask? What do you want to know?**

An issue about an ancient legend came into my mind…

**And you want to know if it will come true?**

Yes, my masters.

**Always the paranoid one, are we, Tenoh?**

It concerns my daughter…

**Yes, yes. We know. I am sorry, but we cannot reveal to you things that would determine the fate of the universe.**

Is she _the savior_?

**My, you are direct, keeper.**

I don't want her to die.

**Death is a natural way of life. We cannot prevent, nor can we cause it. It is not up to you, but rather to the twins Destiny and Fate, to decide Haruka's future. Be strong, Tenoh. For if you crumble now, who would be the one to protect her if the thing you fear to happen suddenly turns into reality?**

Apologies, my masters. I should have never called you.

**Oh, it's quite alright. Do remember though that you should not rule Haruka's life, rather, you should just guide her to the right path.**

I will take your words, wisely.

**Farewell, our apprentice.**

Farewell, my masters.

----

Four loud knocks on the wooden door had awoken the young and beautiful Michiru from one of the most wonderful dreams she ever had. But even though it was interrupted, she could still remember it clearly...

It happened on a castle, a very large and picturesque one. There was a party to celebrate her birthday, and everyone on the kingdom was invited. Her guardian, Ekhi, wanted to find her a good husband so that their realm would finally have a king.

But every prince she met was only interested in her face, her body, and her money. They were either too boring, too conceited, or too much of a pervert for her taste. Finally, feeling that she had enough for the night, she wore her golden mask and took off to her favorite spot in her home, a hidden rose garden.

She was a bit surprised to find someone crouching near a bush, admiring the flowers. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The princess demanded.

The stranger turned around, _his_ silver cloak swishing, to reveal a handsome face clad in white. _He_ smiled innocently at her.

"My apologies. I got lost on the way to the ballroom, and found this breathtaking garden by chance. If you want to have some privacy, then go ahead, I'll leave." Again, that smile.

She found herself flushing a bit. Who was this stranger, and why is _he_ looking at her with a profound expression on _his_ face? "Why are looking at me that way?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. But your voice keeps buzzing on my head, giving me a sense of familiarity. Have I met you before?"

"I don't recall…"

"Yes, I'm sure that if I have already met you, I would've remembered being enchanted by such alluring eyes," the _guy_ said as _he_ stepped up to reach for her hand and kiss it. "M'lady, my name is--"

"**Michiru, breakfast is ready!"**

"I'm coming!" She grunted and buried herself deeper in her pillows. Ekhi really had bad timing. The guardian could have come a second later. To think that she was just about to hear _his_ name!

"**Michiru, your escorts will arrive in a few minutes to take you to the academy! And oh, breakfast is ready!**"

"**I AM COMING!**"

And with one last humph of irritation, she was up and away from the comfort of her bed.

----

"Haruka, it's time."

"Father…" She never wanted to leave, she never wanted to let go. Who knows if what she saw in her dreams happen while she was gone?

"Haruka…you must let go. This is a brand new day for you, my daughter. This will start your new life at the academy. If only I could, I wish I would be there with you on your training to guide you."

Fujin wiped away his daughter's tears. "Hush, I don't want to see you cry. Just remember the things that I've thought you. Go now, they are waiting for you…" He gave her an encouraging push.

It took both of their will to go on their separate ways and never look back. Haruka wanted to walk away from her scholarship. Fujin wanted to keep his daughter safe. But Destiny calls, and they must heed her voice.

_Haruka…I just pray that five years from now, you'll come back to me alive and safe…_

---­-

"Michiru…" Ekhi's white dress was already wet with tears.

"Mother Ekhi…please don't cry. I'll only be gone for a while to study."

"But will they treat you right? Will they feed you? Will they serve you whatever you want?" The maid wailed even louder.

"I will go there to study, and not become a princess. Please, don't cry. I promise, I will be back." Michiru gave the old lady one last big hug, before turning around and walking towards the huge structure with her bag in tow.

----

"Welcome young scholars, to the Academia de Witchcraft!" Raymond, the head instructor beamed up at his new students. They came in different shapes and sizes, a few were short and skinny, while others were large and bulky. Yet, one's own appearance didn't really matter to the institution, but rather, their talents will be the one to determine their own future.

Two of them had already caught his attention. One was a quiet, beautiful green-haired who was rather popular among the male teenagers of the town. Her name was Kaioh Michiru, heiress to the Kaioh riches. While the other was the anti-social daughter of the infamous magician, Fujin Tenoh, who looks more like a boy rather than a girl.

The wizard chuckled at what he foresaw about the pair. But it was only in the near future, while they are in the academy. Their imminent fate was still clouded from the old man's eyes.

----

"Name please?"

"Kaioh, Michiru."

"Age?"

"14."

"And what class would you like to sign-up for?"

"Priestess."

"Okay, miss Kaioh. Take this form to Sister Cecilia. She's right ahead at that Radiant Tower you could see from here."

"Thanks."

"May the gods bless you, little one."

----

"Name please?"

"Tenoh, Haruka"

"Age?"

"15."

"And what class would you like to sign-up for?"

"Priestess."

"Wait a minute, young man. That class is restricted to female students only."

"But I am--"

"You only have two choices: mage or swordsman?"

"But--"

"Mister Tenoh, there are other people lined up behind you. Please choose now, or I'll have you reported to Sir Raymond."

"But I don't know what should I pick…"

"Just tell me what you want to do: become attuned to the elements, or be a talented warrior?"

"Uhm…a warrior, of course."

"See, that wasn't so hard. Here, take this form to Sir Lainre of the Knights of Justice. From here, walk up straight to that corridor, make a left turn, then right, then left again. There are mini-maps on the walls in case you get lost."

"Uhm…I'm not really sure about this."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure that you'll make a fine swordsman."

"Okay…"

"May the gods bless you, little one."

"I really, really hope so…"

Haruka kept her fingers crossed and silently offered a prayer.

----

Author's Notes:

I wonder how long will it take me to write the next chapter? Lol.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
The Academia de Witchcraft and Raymond are from the MMORPG Priston Tale.


	4. The Meeting of Two Hearts

"But the officer said that it was just up ahead…" Michiru was now on the verge of tears, lost amongst the hundreds of corridors of Academia de Witchcraft. She had been wandering around for an hour already, and she was desperate…to find anyone, anything, that could set her on the right way.

She looked up at the walls, noticing the carvings for the first time.

"Anou…this is the…Radiant Tower…and this is…where I—"

"Oof!" A groan reached her ears. She opened her eyes to see a pair of teal, slightly dazed from their collision. "Mind if you get off of me now? You're rather heavy…" The line was accompanied with a charming grin.

"Gomen nasai!" Michiru stood up and helped the young _man_. Their hands brushed, and both felt a jolt of electricity run though them. "Anou…"

"I'm Haruka Tenoh, a pleasure to meet you." _He_ let go of her hand and bowed.

"Michiru Kaioh." She curtsied in respect. "I'm sorry that I was not looking where I was going."

"Oh no, it was my fault…really. I saw you from the other side of the corridor, and I couldn't help but wonder if you were just an apparition or not."

"An apparition?"

"Uh, apparitions are actually ghosts--"

"Ghosts?" With this, Michiru inched closer to _him_.

"Iie…they're ghosts, but apparitions are beautiful ghosts…" Again, _he_ showed her that cute smile of _his_.

Kaioh blushed upon realizing how close she was to Haruka, on how she literally clung to the _boy_'s right arm. She felt herself being swooped off her feet by this mere stranger.

But what if he was just approaching her because of her money? Michiru had to make sure. "Anou…Tenoh-san…do you, by any chance, know any other Kaioh in town?"

Tenoh scratched _his _head. Then laughed. "I don't really know anyone in town, except for my father. Sorry."

"It's alright. Can I ask you a favor…Haruka-san…?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Can you take me to the Radiant Tower? I'm kinda lost."

Haruka knew that it wasn't long before the call time of the Knights of Justice, but being the _gentleman_ that she was, and the fact that she had such a pretty lady in her arms…the choice was easy.

----

Twelve. Sir Lainre read the number written on his report board. He counted again. Twelve. Then he decided to call them one by one.

"Allutre?" "Here!"

"Hiroshi?" "Here!"

…

"Rossuto?" "Here!"

"Tenoh?" Nobody answered.

"Tenoh…? Isn't there a Haruka Tenoh in here?"

So that's his name. The fool that had angered the great Sir of the Knights. Lainre marked the name, already thinking of the punishment for the imprudent boy.

----

"The ant would say to the elephant, _I'm pregnant! And you're the father!_" The two teenagers laughed at Haruka's joke. "Ah, so here we are at last…the Radiant Tower!"

"Arigato, Haruka-kun. I really had a great time."

"Anything for m'lady." Tenoh's face then turned serious. "Anou…Michiru-chan…after the training is over…would you like for us to meet again?" _He_ blushed a bit, trying to avoid looking at the girl's face.

Michiru found it adoring, and she too, had a light shade of pink on her cheeks. "Hai, dear sir. At the night of the graduation ball, let us meet here at the steps of the tower."

"Here," Haruka twirled _his_ hand in the air, and brought _his_ fist in front of Michiru's face. "So that you would not forget about me." _He_ opened his fingers, and on his palm lay a beautiful crystalline blue rose.

"Anou…I can't take it, Haruka-kun! It surely must be precious…"

"Iie. It's nothing, Michiru-chan. Don't worry, I didn't steal it, it's magic." Haruka raised _his_ hand again in the air, this time, making a bouquet of fresh white roses appear. "See?"

"Thank you." Kaioh accepted the two gifts and after hesitating a bit, she leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on Haruka's cheek. "Ja, Haruka-kun! See you after five years!" She ran fast, trying to escape from the embarrassing scene as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Haruka stood there, dazed, for about a few minutes, before she finally realized that she was TOO late for her own interview.

She arrived at the camp of the Knights, three hours after call time.

----

Author's Note:

-dodges flying knives, sandals, and what-have-you's-

I've been really, really busy. And my life's been shitty.


End file.
